


Erik and the Toaster

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Violence Against Toasters, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to make Charles breakfast. But when a simple household device decides to challenge the metal bender, a normal morning gets off to a crumbly start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik and the Toaster

It had started out as such a simple task.

Erik was going to surprise Charles with breakfast in bed. 

He had already cooked the eggs, brewed the coffee, arranged the tray in a woefully lopsided manner, and sliced the bread. He reached for the butter, only to remember that he had forgotten to toast said bread.

With a slight sigh of impatience (he was really looking forward to seeing Charles's reaction) he pulled the toaster closer to the edge of the counter and plugged the cord into the wall.

Dropping the slices into the slots, he pressed down, and peered into the metal depths of the device, admiring the heating coils. 

It was too hard to resist temptation.

He waved a finger, and a coil moved closer to the bread. Another twitch, and the side of the toaster collapsed slightly. Erik grinned, and reformed the dented side. He turned his attention to the inside of the toaster and began wiggling the coils around.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a flash, and the toaster popped up, flinging the half-done bread onto the counter. The toaster sat there, smoking sadly, and making pathetic clicking noises. Erik growled, and one side of the toaster crumpled. He glared at the machine, and the top peeled back and twisted.

Soon, there were small bits of metal floating angrily around the kitchen as the toaster mashed and crumpled into itself. Soon, the simple device for cooking bread was a writhing ball in Erik's hands as his took his domestic frustrations out on the smashed pile of metal.

Suddenly, a quiet voice met his ears. "Erik? What are you doing?" Charles asked with an undercurrent of bewilderment and amusement in his voice.

BANG!

The one-time toaster hit the ground with a crash, and Charles looked at it closely before looking at Erik.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Erik growled, extremely unhappy. "The toaster would not cooperate. It made funny noises and wouldn't toast your bread."

"My bread?" Charles asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes," Erik plunged on. "I was going to make you breakfast and bring it to you."

Charles wheeled up to the table. "Erik, sit down," he said. When the other had complied, he took Erik's hand. 

"Erik, did you mess with the toaster?" he asked, like he was questioning a five year old.

"Maybe?" the metal bender responded.

Charles began to laugh, before reaching out and pulling Erik towards him. "I love it when you try to do things like this," he whispered, stroking Erik's hair. "Now, I can do without toast."

"Damn toaster," Erik growled, before picking Charles up and moving the tray with his powers. "Shall we try this again?"

"Perhaps," the telepath said with a smile. "Oh, and Erik? How about we get a mostly plastic toaster next time?"


End file.
